


【翻译】【杜奇异】Used /ribbed for his pleasure（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 作者为@madamateur写的





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [used](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481942) by Rawbiredbest. 



Used

警告：1）脐橙、轻微bd

 

 

好吧。 _这一幕_ 实在可爱极了。

 

维克托·冯·杜姆， 全身赤裸如同他出生在那冰冷的城堡地牢中一样，有力的双臂被束缚在头顶，锁链用比地球上任何力量都强的咒语加强。口塞正压在凹凸不平的唇间，阻止了声音以及某些身体部位露出——啊，好吧，设计缺陷。这不是他的强项。

 

无论如何这一幕都棒极了。

 

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇，全身只穿着他的黑色紧身裤，跪在他丈夫身边，一只手滑下布满伤痕的小麦色皮肤。“美极了，我的爱，”他喃喃道，轻抚着形状清晰的腹肌，因为对方轻微的因为瘙痒的自然反应而颤抖而感到心情愉悦。“如果我能抽身我一定要拍张照片。”

 

杜姆冲他皱起眉头，双手攥成拳头。

 

斯蒂芬的指尖触碰着他粗糙的唇瓣。“放松。交给我。”他靠近了些，亲吻着他的前额。“你这样看起来美极了。”

 

他双手滑下健壮的胸肌，感受着手掌下的疤痕和毛发。轻轻揉捏杜姆的乳头，捏起那小小的凸起，这让那位国王喉咙深处发出低吼，随后斯蒂芬再次亲吻他，抵消了他的抱怨。斯特兰奇在维克托脖子上留下一个气愤的红痕，继续向下触碰着，直到来到那让他骄傲的部位。

 

杜姆已经半硬了。斯蒂芬轻柔地抚摸着，让一阵阵模糊的呻吟从口塞后发出。很快国王便完全硬了起来，前液沿着斯特兰奇的手指滑落。在斯蒂芬挪开手时他瞪着那位法师。

 

“放松，亲爱的，”斯蒂芬说道，“我会让你感觉很好的。”他小心翼翼地脱下自己的裤子，叠好放在一边，随后跨坐在他伴侣的身上。他的下体也同样硬挺着，前端湿润。斯特兰奇伸向身后，将自己靠在杜姆的胸膛上，在抽出那个使他敞开着的黑色硅胶时轻柔地呻吟着。

 

斯蒂芬感到一阵空虚，他看着国王，心脏因为对方铜褐色的双眼中的惊喜和担心而剧烈跳动着。斯特兰奇靠上前去再次亲吻他。他可以听到杜姆的想法——这玩具不是为了这种方式的使用而制作的，你很可能伤到自己——一阵满足和爱慕涌遍全身。

 

“我爱你，”他轻声说道，随后将杜姆的阴茎在他身下调整好位置，慢慢下沉直到他吞下整根。

 

维克托呻吟着，用力的拽着锁链，臀部向上顶进那片湿软火热。斯蒂芬以一阵呻吟回应着。杜姆进的很深，正压在那秘密的敏感的地方，所以斯特兰奇必须行动，必须扩大这些感触。他在杜姆的阴茎上起起落落，为了这强烈的快感而喘息着扭动着屁股。

 

他意识到杜姆正盯着他，那眼神绝无善意。

 

斯蒂芬迫使自己停下，忍下因为那愉快的反馈停止而发出的啜泣。他靠近对方，亲吻着每一片伤痕，轻柔地梳理着对方的头发。

 

“你很好，”他嘟囔道，“没事的。没事的。交给我。你很好。”

国王闭上双眼，慢慢冷静下来。斯蒂芬深吸一口气，再次倾听着他的思绪。

 

“我爱你，”斯特兰奇说道，“你这样真的好极了。求求你，我的爱，放松。向后靠。今晚就交给我。放下一切吧。”

 

杜姆叹了口气，散漫的抬起臀部逼出斯蒂芬唇间的一声惊喘。法师呻吟着，亲吻着他，紧紧地拥抱着他与那比他更深的肤色紧贴。“太好了，亲爱的，就是这样。”

 

斯特兰奇再次开始动作，很快找到了节奏，随后慢慢加快直到他看起来像在杜姆的大腿上弹跳，几乎在每次对方一遍遍撞过他前列腺的时候哭喊出声。快感在他体内炸开时他眼前闪着火花，整个世界在亮光中淡去——

 

为了我，斯特兰奇

 

——随后便是斯蒂芬正努力找回呼吸，向下盯着小麦色皮肤上星星点点的白色粘稠，感觉到杜姆在他体内颤抖，释放。

 

他小心地让维克托抽离，从他伴侣身上爬下，躺在他身边。他解开了锁链和口枷，任由自己被一双强壮的手臂环住，任由那凹凸的唇瓣亲吻他的前额，任由自己在再一次捕获一个想法时咧嘴笑起来。

 

“当然，亲爱的。我们会再来一次的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Ribbed for his pleasure

杜姆贴着在他怀里啜泣的法师微笑起来。法师的肩颈布满红痕。它们在他身上看起来美极了，即便只是暂时的。他需要在那里留下些什么永久的——追踪芯片，或者是维克托名字的纹身。黑色和绿色的墨水叫嚣着占有。他必须想着找一天说服斯蒂芬。

斯特兰奇扭动着，这让杜姆从他的思绪中回到现实。他空闲的那只手轻抚过斯蒂芬主动脉不断加速的脉搏，向下来到他剧烈跳动的心脏。那感觉离他手指很近，仿佛他可以穿过胸膛将它攥入手中。斯蒂芬不会知道发生了什么，直到他握得太紧，将他生命窒息地占有。

法师呻吟着弓起身子，杜姆用自己的身体支撑着他。唇齿再次叩进他的肩膀，徘徊犹豫着刺出鲜血，而斯蒂芬允许他这样做。如此程度的放松戒备。并不寻常。

很奇异。

“哦，操，维克托——”

杜姆正专注于斯蒂芬腿间的东西。一根柔软的，硅胶制的，银色的，带着光滑前端的东西。上面布满了小小的隆起。每一次他将它抽出魔法师的身体，那些凸起便会撑开他的入口。这会让斯蒂芬发出各种有趣的声音。

“求你，求求你，哦，操，维克托——”

杜姆将手慢慢滑下，落在斯蒂芬肚脐下方，贴着他的小腹，避开他的阴茎。它可以隔着皮肤感觉到那个物件。他轻轻地向下压，这让斯特兰奇哭了出来。他的反应偷走了国王的一次呼吸。

那东西很有效——亲自验证的——不过能够看到结果总是最好的。

斯蒂芬很近了。玩具的再几次深深地冲刺，杜姆空闲的手滑下去轻轻触摸着他被撑开包裹着那东西的地方，牙齿摩挲着他的耳垂，然后法师就这样高潮了，尖叫声消失在黑暗之中。在被高潮吞没时，他在杜姆怀中颤抖着，维克托就这样抱着他，他正慢慢地，颤栗着平复着呼吸。

当斯蒂芬开始轻轻挪动时他明白斯蒂芬已经恢复了意识，杜姆小心地抽出他体内的硅胶。斯特兰奇在那东西出来的时候呻吟着，虚弱地倒在国王身上。杜姆抽开身，温柔地将斯蒂芬放好在床上。那玩具因为粘液而闪着光，他将它拿到浴室去清理。

等到它被擦干放好，杜姆回到了床上。斯蒂芬正贴着枕头平稳地呼吸着，闭着双眼。国王看着他皮肤上的印记，双腿间的湿润，笑容像是火苗般窜上嘴角。这个和性爱一样好。

他在法师身边躺好，将他搂进怀里。半梦半醒之间，一个不属于他的思绪正钻进他的脑中。

好吧，好吧。你的发明不全是邪恶的。

一阵轻笑埋没在带着红痕的脖颈中，一个示意性地拥抱，随后杜姆便与爱人一同进入了梦乡。


End file.
